


Popcorn

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Playing, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, bit o fun, booze, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam does something spontaneous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for spacedogs week.

Nigel and Adam are watching Space Odyssey snuggled on the couch.  After, what seemed a lifetime, the bad man was able to persuade his darling into watching something on space, besides a documentary. Nigel made popcorn and some long island ice teas. Adam relented in allowing it to be consumed in the living room. Food was to be eaten in the dining room, the younger man stated. Only here the older man asked. Adam answered with a definitive yes. The answer  was soon changed when Nigel brought whip cream to bed one night. Adam enjoying all the sensations licking, being licked and coolness of the whip cream, the younger conceded that sometimes food can be eaten in other rooms.

Nigel spreads his arms wide laying them on the back of the couch. Adam is tucked into his side, he can smell Nigel's cigarettes and cologne. The bad man lets his eyes drift down to the wispy curls of his darling brushing affectionate kisses on the top of Adam’s head. Adam sighs draws closer taking a hand full of popcorn out of the bowl sitting in Nigel’s lap.

“Nigel. I am not sure how accurate this movie is.” states Adam crinkling his nose.

“Well, I am sure there are some things that are  inaccurate. Just enjoy the space scenes and listen to the story.” Nigel smiles shaking his head. His darling always so serious.

Adam sighs again, his mind is wondering which was vastly different from his laser focused mind. He couldn't help himself but the movie was not as interesting as a documentary. The younger man thinks the two long island ice teas maybe part of the focusing  problem. His mind feels fuzzy and warm.

The younger man has been trying new things to please Nigel. It’s hard for him but he experiences one new thing everything three months. So there Adam sits watching an inaccurate space movie his mind roaming with warm fuzzy feeling.

The younger man looks up at Nigel. The bad man was engrossed into the movie.Adam picks up a kernal of popcorn looking at it. He then does something unexpected. A spontaneous action which, normally,turns his stomach into knots and sets his teeth on edge at the mere contemplation. Adam places the kernel of corn in Nigel’s nostril. Nigel eyes widen in confusion. Did his darling just stick popcorn in his nose? Adam who doesn’t get jokes without explanation,just do this?.

The older man looks down at a neutral face Adam that had a hint of mischievousness in his blue eyes.

“Darling, did you just put a piece of fucking popcorn in my nose?”

“Yes.”

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“You let me.”

“You caught me off  fucking guard.”

“Are you going to take it out? I can put another one on the opposite side. Then you i would be symmetrical.”

“No thank you.” Nigel says as he pulls the kernel out looking perplexed at the younger man. Adam grins. He is a usually the one confused by a joke or a prank, he giggles in self delight..

“You think that shit  is funny, do you? “

“Yes. I can tell jokes and be silly I am not very good at but I can. I can be spontaneous but usually I have to plan to be.” Adam picks up more popcorn picking popped kernels eating them one at a time. Then he takes a large gulp of his long island tea.

“That’s not spontaneous if you plan, Adam.” Nigel says enjoying this strange little conversation they were having. Tonight must be a full moon or something, for his darling to agree to not only a movie of Nigel's  choice but to put popcorn up his nose like a little kid. If Adam were anyone else they would be beaten for doing anything like that to him.But Nigel can hardly ever say fucking to the kid let alone stay pissed.

Nigel looks back at the screen when he feels a  small hand near his ear. He catches Adam’s wrist before he can put a kernel in his ear. Adam giggles with a lopsided grin. Nigel cocks an eyebrow.

“You are being a little shit. I think I may have to spank you for distracting me from the only fucking space movie I like.” Nigel smiles and chuckles letting know the younger man know he  is joking with him. The bad man picks up a piece of popcorn, he tries to return the favor. Adam laughs and ducks as Nigel pulls him closer by his wrist. The younger man grabs a handful of popcorn throwing it at Nigel.

The older man pauses spitting out a piece that fell between his lips.

“Okay now, you are going to get a fucking spanking for sure young man.” He growls smiling .

Adam laughs pulling out of Nigel’s grasp running down the hall. Fuck yeah! Nigel chases the younger man down the hall into the bedroom slamming the door shut.

****  
  
  
  



End file.
